


Worship

by DarkGnome



Series: Naughty in Church [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Luke, Catholic, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Minor plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Luke, Top Ashton, religious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGnome/pseuds/DarkGnome
Summary: Luke makes the mistake of allowing Ashton to go to church with him.  Now Ashton gets bored and seeks entertainment at Luke’s expense.______Or the one where Ashton fucks Luke in church...again.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’m definitely going to hell for this. 
> 
> Luke is super religious in this, so there is some Catholic talk and some religious spirals (aka Luke thinks about his sins and what is in store for him based on his faith). 
> 
> This is technically a sequel of Confession, but it isn’t necessary to read that first.

Luke sat in the pew Sunday morning with his hands crossed on his lap. He stared at the priest preaching, but the man’s voice seemed so distant. The voice in Luke’s head was much louder. 

Why did he possibly think this was a good idea? God, he was so stupid. Wait, not God, he’s sorry God. The second commandment. Thou shalt not take God’s name in vain. 

Guess that wasn’t the worst of his sins. 

Ashton’s hand touched Luke’s leg, causing Luke to tense up. 

Ashton had asked to come with Luke to church this morning. Luke knew he should’ve said no. He should’ve. 

But he didn’t. 

Ashton asked so nicely, so gently. “Come on, baby boy. I know how important it is to you. Let me come with you this week.” 

Luke thought it would be completely innocent, and up to this point, it had been. Ashton had obviously been bored but behaved. He flipped through the book, looking at the songs in the back of the book. 

The homily was going on long, much longer than usual, and Ashton was getting antsy. His hands started on Luke’s knee, then moved to his thighs, then moved to his crotch. His touch was gentle, but definitely noticeable. 

“Ash,” Luke hissed quietly. 

Ashton leaned closer to Luke, so he could whisper in his ear. “What is it, baby boy?” Ashton spoke in that smug tone he always used when it came to Luke. 

For a moment, Luke wanted to tell Ashton to stop, even to go as far as to use his safe word to prove he was serious, but he wasn’t sure he wanted Ashton to stop. This was church, and he knew that. This was no place for Ashton to get him off. This was no place for him to even have a boyfriend. 

But it felt so good. 

“Please,” Luke said finally. His voice came out as a breathy whisper. 

“Please what?” Ashton challenged. He rubbed Luke’s crotch just a little bit more before pausing. 

Luke could feel himself getting hard. He was such a slut for Ashton. He knew he could cum just from that touch if Ashton kept going. 

“Please what?” Ashton repeated. 

“Stop.” The word slipped from Luke’s mouth, his mortality kicking in. 

The priest stopped talking and sat for the moment of silence. 

Ashton stopped as everyone rose for the Profession of Faith. Luke was almost surprised at how quickly Ashton obeyed his wishes. 

As he sat again, Ashton leaned over and whispered, “What’s your color?” 

The question held so much weight. This was Ashton’s way of seeing how serious Luke was, but it was also a test for Luke. How he answered would dictate what Ashton did. If he said green, Ashton would continue to toy with him, maybe even get him off if he was lucky. If he said red, Ashton would stop, and he would be free to worship God without Ashton’s sinful distractions. 

An answer escaped from his mouth, but within moments, he forgot the word that he breathed out. The options were still whirring around his head with possibilities. 

The rest of mass went by smoothly, giving Luke the impression he had told Ashton red, but he really didn’t know. When mass ended, he kneeled in the pew to pray like he always did. The pew creaked beside him, indicating Ashton rose to his feet, and he began to walk around. 

After a bit, Luke looked up to find Ashton standing in the front. He was looking up at the giant statue of Jesus on the cross. Luke genuflected and made the sign of the cross, before walking over to where Ashton was. Instinctively, Ashton slipped an arm behind Luke. 

“I’m sorry if I took it too far,” Ashton said, looking up at the statue. “I know public sex isn’t really your thing, and this is a special place to you. I shouldn’t have tried to soil that for you.” 

Ashton finally looked over to Luke, who was staring at him with wide blue eyes. He chuckled softly. 

“Don’t look so surprised, baby boy. I know that I did wrong, and I’ll admit it.” Ashton pulled Luke closer and kissed his head. It was one of the softest moments in their relationship. 

Luke looked around. No one was in the building. There was a community event downtown, which meant that the priest would likely be tied up all afternoon. Luke always stayed late enough to know that others didn’t come in. The only other people he has ever seen after mass was Ashton. 

“If you still want to do stuff,” Luke started. He lost his confidence and allowed his voice to drown out. 

“What?” Ashton turned to look at Luke. His arm was still around him. 

“No one will be back for awhile, so I mean...” 

“You are okay with me fucking you here in the middle of the building?” Ashton asked. 

Luke squirmed slightly at Ashton’s wording. He always had to be so blunt. 

Luke nodded. 

“Use your words, baby boy,” Ashton prompted. 

“Yes,” Luke said after a sigh. He knew why Ashton made him say it. It ensured consent, ensured Ashton couldn’t misunderstand, but it also made Luke whine like a bitch. “I’m okay with you fucking me here. I’m ready to please you.” 

Ashton grinned, the smug sort of smile that he made when he got what he wanted. 

“Come on then, baby boy.” Ashton dropped his hand and pulled Luke to the middle aisle. “I want to ensure anyone walking in will get a full view of how much of a slut you are.” 

Without waiting for Ashton’s command, Luke fell to his knees. He was ready to please Ashton, ready to make up for earlier. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Ashton chuckled. 

Luke stared up at Ashton, waiting for an order. 

“I like seeing you like that, you know,” Ashton said, as he slowly unworked his jeans. “You down on your knees, worshipping me in the same position you worship your God.” 

Luke whimpered slightly. 

“You look so pretty like that, baby boy.” 

Ashton pulled down his jeans and boxers. His hard cock rested in front of Luke’s face. 

“Go ahead, baby boy.” 

Luke eagerly took it into his mouth, using his tongue to lick the shaft. He lifted his hands up to touch it and rub it. He took his time pleasing Ashton. 

“God, keep that up and I’m going to cum on that pretty little face of yours,” Ashton moaned. He thrusted his hips a bit, something that Luke guessed was involuntary. 

Luke looked up to Ashton as he took Ashton’s whole cock into his mouth. Ashton grabbed Luke’s hair, forcing him still for a moment, before beginning to thrust hard into his mouth. Luke gagged softly, but he was happy to let Ashton to continue, even as Ashton’s cock hit the the back of his throat. 

“Such a pretty little boy,” Ashton grumbled, thrusting harder. “On his knees, worshipping me. Think your God is jealous of me?” 

Luke wasn’t able to reply. He kept his eyes on Ashton. 

“Jealous that I can get you to kneel down before me anytime I want? Jealous that I can make you scream and moan my name? Make you scream His name?” 

Ashton stopped moving just as he hit his orgasm. Luke almost had to spit everything out by the surprise but forced himself to swallow. The last thing he needed was to leave evidence of their acts. 

“God, sorry, Luke,” Ashton apologized, breathing heavily. He pulled back, reaching down to pull up his boxers and jeans. 

Luke fell back slightly, sitting on his legs. “It’s okay.” He looked to Ashton’s clothed crotch. “Aren’t you going to let me cum?” 

Ashton chuckled slightly as he reached a hand out to help Luke up. “Tell me what you actually want, baby boy.” 

Luke stood to his feet and Ashton pulled him closer. Heat crept to Luke’s face. He hated when Ashton made him beg. 

“Come on, baby.” Ashton pressed his hand to Luke’s crotch, rubbing him gently, causing him to get harder. He kissed Luke’s jaw and moved up to his ear. “Tell me what you want. Say the words. Otherwise, we’ll just have to stop.” 

“I...” 

Ashton moved his lips down to Luke’s neck and began sucking on a particularly sensitive spot, causing Luke to moan loudly. The moan echoed through the church. 

“Fuck me,” Luke begged. His legs were getting weak. He could feel his orgasm building just from Ashton’s touch. “Please, please, fuck me. Ash.” He let out a loud noise that was a mix of a whine and a moan. “Please, fuck me.” 

“That’s my boy,” Ashton smirked. 

He began to force Luke back. He pushed him back to the large table that was in the center of the church. 

“Ash, please,” Luke mumbled weakly.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Ashton said softly. He lifted Luke up so he was sitting on the table. 

Ashton put his hand back to Luke’s crotch, rubbing gently. He leaned forward so he was back on Luke’s neck again, sucking and kissing. 

Luke moaned loudly as he began to thrust his hips. He didn’t mean to. He was just desperate for Ashton’s touch. He wanted to cum so bad. 

“God, I love that sound,” Ashton moaned quietly. “Your moans sound like absolute music in here.” He pulled back and kissed Luke’s lips, who immediately kissed back. “Maybe we should have sex in a church more often.” 

“Ash,” Luke whined softly. He was cut off by Ashton’s mouth again, who deepened the kiss. Luke eagerly kissed back. 

“My beautiful baby boy,” Ashton said softly between kisses. 

He slid his tongue along Luke’s bottom lip. Luke opened his mouth, giving Ashton completely access. Ashton explored Luke’s mouth as though he hadn’t done it a million times before. All the while, Ashton’s hand rubbed Luke’s hard cock. Luke lifted his hips a few times. 

“I’m going cum, I’m going to cum,” Luke said suddenly, pulling away. “Can I?” 

“Of course, baby boy,” Ashton stated. 

Luke moaned loudly as he released. 

“Good boy.” Ashton kissed his cheek again. 

“You still haven’t fucked me,” Luke said quietly. 

“Someone’s a little slut today, aren’t they?” 

Ashton carefully dragged Luke along the top of the table, so he was on the other side. He helped Luke down. 

“Face the entrance,” Ashton ordered. “Hands on the table, your ass out.” 

Luke did as he was ordered. He turned towards the entrance. He was suddenly aware of what they were actually doing. He was begging Ashton to fuck him in a church. The stained windows and the stations of the cross were blatantly obvious as Ashton pulled down Luke’s pant. He carefully pulled Luke’s shirt up as well. 

“What’s your color, baby boy?” Ashton asked. His hand was on Luke’s bare ass. 

“Green,” Luke said, unsure. Despite already orgasming once, he was still desperate for Ashton to fuck him. He wanted to feel Ashton inside of him, but the idea of doing it at a church was more and more unappealing. 

“Are you sure?” Ashton asked. “We can stop if you want.” 

Luke shook his head. “No, I want this,” He stated more forcefully. “I want you to fuck me, Ash. Please.” His voice softened towards the end. 

“Okay, tell me if you want me to stop and I will, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

With that, cold liquid landed on Luke’s ass, causing him to hiss softly. 

“You brought lube?” 

“I had a feeling it would come to this,” Ashton said. Luke could picture him shrugging. A finger slipped inside of Luke’s asshole, causing him to gasp softly. Ashton moved his finger around. “It’s so much nicer than spit, isn’t it?” 

Ashton slipped in another finger and then a third. He worked Luke’s ass, ensuring he was stretched enough to take his cock. 

“Ash, just fuck me already,” Luke whined. He wasn’t usually this forward, but he was desperate. “Please.” 

“God, my little slut is eager today, aren’t they?” 

Ashton pulled his fingers away, leaving Luke feel empty. He took his time to touch Luke again. 

In a quick motion, Ashton’s hands were on Luke’s hips again, and his cock was being thrust into his ass, causing Luke to gasp again. 

“Did you forget, baby boy,” Ashton said, moving quickly. He didn’t bother to ask Luke if it was okay if he moved. “That I’m in charge here? I’ll fuck you when I want, and how I want.” 

Ashton started thrusting fast and hard, causing Luke to moan loudly. Ashton moaned as well. 

“Keep that up, baby boy. Moan louder.” 

Ashton sped up, and Luke moaned louder. He needed this. He needed this. 

Luke’s body slammed into the table. His arms fell, so he was no longer supported. He knew he would have a mark on his chest tomorrow, but he didn’t care. 

He felt himself needing to cum again as Ashton rammed into him. 

“Can I cum?” Luke asked. “Please?” 

“No, not yet,” Ashton growled. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Ashton continued to thrust. Somehow, he sped up even more. The smacks of their skins and Luke’s moans echoed through the church. 

“Ash, please,” Luke begged. “Please, please, please. Let me cum. Please, please, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Luke was babbling now, the need to orgasm was growing, and he knew he wouldn’t last long, not with Ashton slamming into him like this. 

“I’m going to cum,” Ashton told him, digging his nails into Luke’s hips. “Cum with me.” 

The two moaned loudly as they hit their climaxed together. Ashton rode out his orgasm and then slowed down. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. He pressed his body to Luke’s, his cock still in Luke’s ass. Luke was quiet for a moment. The sound he made was loud breathing. “Hey, talk to me.” 

Luke nodded finally. “I’m good, I’m good,” He said, falling back into Ashton. He looked back to Ashton, smiling. 

Ashton lifted a hand to push hair out of Luke’s face. “I was a bit rough with you, I’m sorry. You are probably going to be bruised.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Ashton kissed Luke’s head. “I’m going to clean up and then we can go home. Go sit on one of the pews and wait for me, okay?” 

Luke nodded. He clumsily pulled his pants back up and walked over to a pew to sit down. As Ashton disappeared to find the bathroom, Luke retreated into his thoughts. 

Ashton fucked him in a church, his church. Now, every time he sat in church, he looked up to the aisle where he eagerly sucked his boyfriend’s dick, or the table where he eagerly allowed his boyfriend to fuck him mercilessly. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go here anymore. He would never be able to confess his sins, not to his priest, not to anyone. He could only confess to God, and He already knew. He saw it all. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ashton’s voice said suddenly. Luke looked up to find Ashton standing in front of him. He kneeled down and pressed his hands to Luke’s face, carefully rubbing it with his thumbs. “You’re crying. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Talk to me, baby boy.” 

“I’m going to hell,” Luke said. “I’m going to rot in hell.” 

He started crying harder. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ashton said. He obviously had no idea what to do. “We’ll be in hell together, at least. Maybe I can fuck you for all eternity there too.” 

Luke knew Ashton was trying to make a joke, and he appreciated it, but that was the very problem. It’s not just that he was gay. It’s not just that he had sex with a man before marriage. He liked it. God, he liked it so much. He’d let Ashton fuck him for all eternity. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Ashton said softly. He moved his hand down, so it was on Luke’s chin. He carefully pressed up, ensuring Luke was looking him directly in the eye. “You’ll be fine, okay? I’ll drive you to a new church if I have to, even if it’s six hours away, so you can confess and do whatever it is you need to do. God could never hate you. Nobody could.” 

“I love you,” Luke said quietly. The tears finally slowed down, and he was now hiccuping. 

“I love you too.” Ashton began to stand to his feet but stopped hunched over to kiss Luke on the head. “And don’t worry. I’m sure your God does too, okay?” 

Luke nodded, even if he didn’t entirely believe Ashton. He committed every mortal sin in the book. No one deserved forgiveness for that, especially not him. 

“Come on, I cleaned up already. Let’s go home.” Ashton reached his hand out to help Luke up. He took it hesitantly and allowed Ashton to help him. “We’ll go home, and I’ll help you shower, then we can cuddle, okay?” 

Luke nodded. Ashton put his arm around Luke, securing him against himself. The two walked slowly down the aisle. 

Luke knew he would never live this down. He would never get into heaven. All because he worshipped Ashton just as much, if not more, than he worshipped God.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again, I can’t believe I really wrote this.... 
> 
> I’m going to hell... 
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> If you have any requests, feel free to message me. Or if you think this needs better tags, message or comment that too, I’ll fix them.


End file.
